gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Anno Domini list of characters
Celestial Being * - Nothing much is still known about him. He is the one who officially announced the existence and intentions of Celestial Being worldwide on TV. Generally known to have died some 200 years ago. According to a report shown in JNN Headquarters, he was a scientist with Ph.D. in Physics and Engineering, developed the theoretical basis for the orbital elevator and solar energy system, and was also accredited with being the inventor of mobile suits. The JNN research also indicated that he spent the latter part of his life dedicated to building bases on other planets, and while it was believed he eventually died there, it was not confirmed. Gundam Meisters * - Pilot of GN-001 Gundam Exia. Main character. * - Pilot of GN-002 Gundam Dynames. Has the leader role among the Gundam Meisters. * - Pilot of GN-003 Gundam Kyrios. * - Pilot of GN-005 Gundam Virtue. Throne Meisters :The Throne Gundams were created by stolen GN/Gundam-tech from Veda and was used to design a series of false "solar furnaces." It's only known that GN Drive and mobile suit technology involving the Gundams were taken and created the Throne's. The Trinity's largest silent benefactor, Laguna Harvey, was involved in their tactical missions and possibly the Gundam Throne's maker; Laguna was murdered by Alejandro Corner. Laguna created the GN-X series with a personal agenda and now the very same machines he created are now being used to hunt down and destroy all of Celestial Being, including the Trinity's and their Gundam Thrones. *Nena Trinity - Pilot of Gundam Throne Unit-3 Drei *Michael Trinity - Pilot of Gundam Throne Unit-2 Zwei *Johann Trinity - Pilot of Gundam Throne Unit-1 Eins Crew of Ptolemaios * - Tactical forecaster and senior-most officer aboard the Ptolemaios. Long, black hair. * - Ptolemaios' tactical operator. Highly-skilled as a programmer so she has a career from being discovered by Celestial Being. Has a good-natured personality and has the deep trust of her comrades. 22-years-old. Brown-haired. * - 14-year-old tactical operator, same as Christina. For some reason or another, she seems to not be good at communicating with others. Has a wealth of mechanic-related knowledge and as both he parents are second generation Gundam Meister, she decided to join Celestial Being. Pink-haired. * - 21-year-old with a cheerful personality and Ptolemaios helmsman. Including him, the mothership's leadership is made up of no more than 5 people. * - Ptolemaios' gunner. The mothership's combat ability can be said to be governed by him. A 25-year-old who often acts cynically. Agents & Observers * - A beautiful 17-year-old celebrity. She works hard at her social life in financial circles traveling around the world. In reality, she's a secret agent who supports the Gundam Meisters from the shadows. Pig-tailed girl. * - Wan Ryūmin's steward. Accompanies her faithfully. * - An Celestial Being agent/observer that works for the UN as a diplomat and schemes to control the world with Celestial Being. World Economic Union * - A pilot belonging to the MS team. At 27-years-old, he is an ace and flies a Union Flag. * Japan * - Age 17. A resident of Japan's special economic zone and a senior high school student studying aerospace engineering. A gentle person who is often pushed around by girlfriend Louise. * - 17-year-old exchange student. Like her current boyfriend Saji, she studies aerospace engineering. Has a rather selfish personality. * - Saji's older sister. Pursues Celestial Being during the course of working in the media. 22-years-old. Human Reform League * - MS team commander of the Human Reform League. 43-years-old. His rank is Lieutenant Colonel. *'Soma Peries' - Super-Soldier No.1 from the Superhuman Agency’s Technology Institute. She is a designer baby with nanomachines inside of her to allow her to be active for extended periods of time in space environments. Under certain circumstances, she is able to detect something, and will become extremely violent as she feel the pain inside her head. Advanced European Union * - AEU forces ace pilot. A hot-blooded guy. *'Kathy Mannequin' - Colasour's commander Kingdom of Azadistan * - The first princess of Azadistan, a developing country in the Middle East. Because of the drying up of fossil fuel reserves, she flies to other nations seeking aid to support her country's economy. Age 24. means "Place of Freedom" in Persian: ازادیستان. PMC Trust * *Age: 35 The man whose voice recording was being broadcasted across the Kurdish battlefield as of the appearance of the O Gundam in AD 2301. Currently a top field officer under the private military contractor known as the PMC Trust. He has some relationship with Setsuna's past. Sarshes considers himself a mercenary. In the past Sarshes attempted to create a group of freedom fighters and convinced young children that they were fighting in the name of Allah under a Jihad. It is made clear in the same episode that Sarshes commanded children to murder their own parents as proof of faith and devotion See Episode 7: Unrepayable Spirit'. Thus Setsuna's hatred towards him is due to the fact that Sarshes influenced him to murder his parents. Category:Anno Domini